


The Call of Korriban

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, If you squint there's SeXiu, Luhan is a Twi'lek, M/M, Vaguely based on the Lightsaber MV, Yixing and Tao are Droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith homeworld is no place for a Jedi, but Baekhyun has run out of options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Korriban

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written for xiuflakes at DaelightSaving]
> 
> For reference, the droids 2AAY and 3880 are Yixing and Tao, respectively. As for the timeline, this takes place ~150 years after the Extended Universe/Episodes VII-IX

_The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead._

Baekhyun watches as the sand swallows his footprints; winds on a desolate planet shifting the grains and covering his tracks. Korriban doesn’t want him to leave her surface, she wants him to join the tombs that line the Valley of the Dark Lords. 

The Force, ever present, slides over his skin in a caress. He feels repulsed at the touch, for this place is strong with the Dark Side, and there is no comforting wave of tranquility from its embrace. 

Estranged as he may be from the New Jedi Order, the Force still remains strong with him; it guides him through the desolated ruins.

 _Jedi do not belong here._ The wind seems to whisper, hundreds of voices muttering and groaning. They protest his presence, awakened by the need to taint. 

“I am no Jedi.” Baekhyun replies defiantly, but the gale which blows sand and dust and the remnants of old bones show that the spirits of the Sith do not believe him. 

_He has such potential._ A voice rasps against his ear, the immense power of the Dark Side washing over him. Baekhyun can’t breathe. _So much hate, so much anger._

“I need a crystal,” He replies, choking. Baekhyun feels as if his mouth is filled with sand, his body unmoving as the Sith Lords saturate his senses with the Dark Side. “I can’t get one from Kardril, or from Ageda. This is my last resort.” 

_You will die by the heat of the furnace._ Baekhyun sees it; the moment where the temperature boils his blood beneath his skin, hair melting as he perishes in indescribable agony. 

“I can do it, I have to do it.” 

And the planet is still. Baekhyun searches his surroundings, trying to find a familiar landmark. His footsteps have appeared in the sand; they hold a crystalline shine-- his presence forever immortalized on the planet’s surface.

\------

The furnaces of Korriban are as awful as Baekhyun had imagined. He’s unsure if the dark pink tint to his hands and arms are from the scorching heat, or the subtle glow of the flames as they lick at already blackened stone. 

He should feel a sense of pride, for he is the first human to forge a Lightsaber crystal in these flames, and the first since the Clone Wars to stoke the fire. 

But pride is a path to the Dark Side, and Baekhyun shudders as he thinks of the Sith he has faced; warped, twisted souls encased in a mortal body which reflects the corruption within. Even a human will come to decay under the power of the Dark Side--- old footage of Emperor Palpatine flashing to the forefront of his mind. 

Yet here he stands, the flesh of his forearms beginning to bubble and blister as he carefully forms the faceted crystal within the embers. 

Synthetic Crystals are an invention of the Sith; an unnatural abomination that defies the teachings of the Jedi, dark and powerful objects poisoned by the Dark Side. 

Baekhyun is tainting his pure hands with filth, but he sees no other option.

\------ 

Baekhyun blocks the voices from his head as he meditates. It’s unwise, infusing his newly forged crystal in a place where the Dark Side is so prevalent, but it’s safe. He sits in the ruins of one of the old Sith temples, disassembled parts of a new Lightsaber in front of him and Synthetic Crystal in his hand. 

It has been so long since he has done this; meditated over the fresh core of a Lightsaber, conducted the Force through his body and into its center. Cracking an eye open, he looks at the crystal with disdain-- it glints innocently in the light of the flickering fire, casting multicoloured beams of light onto the floor and the fabric of Baekhyun’s pants. It seems so beautiful, pure, but the knowledge of whence it came makes Baekhyun shiver in unbridled disgust. 

Reaching out into the ethos, he cradles his new crystal with care, synthetic or not, it was crafted by the hands of a Jedi; it will not become a weapon of suffering and death, Baekhyun is sure. 

A glint of yellow light, the familiar touch of Jongdae’s hands on his own; his love feels his presence within the Force, reaching out to Baekhyun across the light years between them. 

Pain, so much pain; Jongdae is suffering and Baekhyun feels it. His bones ache as Jongdae’s do, and he knows the strength of their bond will have the skin of Jongdae’s arms burning and peeling with the phantom touch of the furnace’s flames.

Laughter echoes, the voices of the dead. Baekhyun feels their rage, their hatred; it flows through him as the sand filters through the forgotten emptiness of their tombs. 

Jongdae is gone, his presence replaced by taunting whispers and promises of strength. 

Baekhyun is weak, so weak. For years he has searched, hanging on to slivers of hope, Jongdae’s sporadic appearance in the Force as he scours endlessly, traversing galaxies on a quest to him. 

His mind brings memories, unbidden, unearthed within the recesses of his consciousness. Jongdae’s cries, the sounds of battle. The unholy noise as Baekhyun’s Lightsaber shatters in his hands, the grief as his soul crumbles--- Jongdae disappears into the darkness, dragged away by men with claws of pure light. 

In his memories, Baekhyun retrieves Jongdae’s fallen Lightsaber, cradling the weapon to his chest. It's the only part of Jongdae that remains, an extension of his body, the golden blade a reflection of his way with the Force. 

In the present, Baekhyun’s eyes snap open. The crystal between his palms emits a glow, but he dares not look, too afraid of what he could find. 

With touch alone, he slides the core into the abandoned husk of Jongdae’s former weapon, pressing the switch and filling the room with a subtle glow as the Lightsaber flickers to life.

The blade shines with a magenta so dark it seems almost red. 

Voices of one thousand Sith Lords rejoice. 

\------

The tavern falls into silence, boisterous chatter and upbeat music coming to a halt as two looming figures walk through the door. 

“What a reception,” Jongin mutters, “It’s like they’ve never seen humans before.” 

“I don’t think it’s the _human_ part they’re unused to.” Sehun replies, gesturing to the numerous human patrons of the establishment. They stare and whisper behind shaking hands, the word _Jedi_ echoing throughout the room. 

“It’s rare to see Jedi in these parts.” The bartender says cheerfully, a male Twi’lek with skin the colour of burnt orange. He pours the two strangers a drink as they seat themselves at the bar. 

“That’s not what we’ve heard,” Jongin says, sipping at his drink carefully. The entire bar remains silent, patrons leaning forward on their stools in an attempt to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

The barkeep spits out a flurry of words in Twi’leki, the two Lekku attached the back of his head flailing wildly in emphasis. Conversation begins to buzz back to life, the musicians in the corner resuming their cheerful tune. 

“Sorry about that.” The Twi’lek says. “You never know who could be listening in a place like this.” 

“Much appreciated.” Sehun nods, eyeing a small Lurmen as he reaches out to touch his Lightsaber. It’s odd, seeing one of these creatures so far from home, and so interested in weapons of war. Swatting the curious hand away, he regards the Twi’lek thoughtfully. “Are you Xiumin?” 

“Xiumin?” The Twi’lek laughs, Lekku twitching with mirth behind him, “No, I’m Luhan.” 

“I’ve never heard of a Luhan,” Jongin says, finishing his drink with a sigh. It’s sweet, slightly tangy, nothing like anything he’s ever had before. “Which means you’re not important. Where is Xiumin.” 

“Look, _Jedi_ ,” Luhan spits, sending a glare in Jongin’s direction. “If you wanna find Xiumin, you gotta go through me.” 

“If that’s what it takes.” Sehun places his hand on his Lightsaber, ready to fight. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jongin doing the same. 

“I’m no good to you dead, kid.” Luhan says, shifting his robe slightly to display his own Lightsaber; crudely made, but none the less recognisable as a weapon of the Jedi.

“How did you get that?” Sehun hisses, “That’s not something you should have.” 

“Xiumin has connections,” Luhan says smugly, stroking the holster almost fondly. 

“Baekhyun.” Jongin breathes, he can sense it now, the familiar presence radiating from the Lightsaber’s core. 

“So _that’s_ why you’re here.” The Twi’lek hums. “Come. He’s expecting you.” 

“Xiumin knew we were coming?” Jongin asks, scrambling behind Luhan as he takes them through a curtained doorway, leading out to a hidden hallway behind the bar. “He must be strong with the Force.”

“Xiumin can’t sense the Force for shit.” Luhan explains, guiding them through winding corridors. It’s dark, almost impossible to see, impossible to escape. Impossible to navigate, unless one already knows the way. The Jedi are trapped. “But when you’re friends with someone like Baekhyun, you kinda learn to expect trouble.” 

The trio arrives at an unmarked door, apprehension thick and heavy within the air. 

Finally after years of searching, they’re finally closing in on the trail of Byun Baekhyun.

\------

A fist comes flying at Baekhyun’s face as he enters the ship, fast and powerful, he barely manages to dodge it in time. 

“You asshole.” Do Kyungsoo; thief, smuggler, and otherwise villain for hire, packs a mighty punch. The bounty on his head is worth more than the economy of most planets, so he's had and won, his fair share of fist fights. Baekhyun’s been on the receiving end of one of the tiny humanoid’s punches on more than one occasion, and he's quietly relieved to have dodged the blow-- quite literally--- this time. The shattered cheekbone Baekhyun received upon their first meeting still hasn't quite healed. “Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?” 

“Two weeks, three days, seven hours and forty-five minutes.” Pipes a voice from the cockpit. Ironically, Kyungsoo’s right-hand man, gunner, and unofficial punching bag is none other than Park Chanyeol, the most feared bounty hunter in the outer rim territories. 

“I've lost so many jobs waiting for you to finish your little pilgrimage.” Kyungsoo moans, slumping against one of the many control panels adorning the ship. 

“We wouldn't have been able to do those jobs anyway.” Baekhyun points out thoughtfully, righting the switches skewed during Kyungsoo's tantrum. “I'm useless without a Lightsaber.” 

“Is this new one shatterproof? Or is visiting this nasty ass planet going to be a regular thing?” Chanyeol asks, pressing buttons on the main control panel, stirring the engine to life. 

“No. This one's not going to break.” Baekhyun says, eyeing the weapon his hand. He can feel the power coursing from the new core, flashes of red light dancing behind his as he blinks. 

“How does someone break a Lightsaber, anyway?” Kyungsoo mutters, taking a seat next to chanyeol and keying in the coordinates. Rylon is a fair distance away, but he'll manage the run in only a few parsecs. The EXODUS isn't known as the fastest ship in the galaxy for nothing.

“I don't know,” Baekhyun says. “But it won't happen again.” 

“Think fast!” Chanyeol yells, throwing a lump of scrap metal in the Jedi’s direction. On pure instinct alone, Baekhyun activates the blade, slicing through the projectile before it can make contact with his nose. 

“Huh,” Chanyeol says, squinting at Baekhyun carefully, “How are people going to call you _Golden Blade_ , now? Your ‘saber is red.” 

“Gone Dark Side, have you, Jedi?” Kyungsoo snickers in mirth. He’s been laughing about Baekhyun’s reputation for years; the golden colour of his former weapon indicates that he's a scholar, not a warrior-- pure of heart and mind. Yet here he is, the second most wanted being in the territory, a fearsome warrior who can strike fear into the hearts of armies with just the activation of his Lightsaber. 

Baekhyun, too, holds mirth towards his reputation. He is no scholar, the Lightsaber which brought him his name was originally Jongdae’s-- lost in the commotion as he was dragged from his room in the dead of night.

The Lightsaber he wields is an abomination, Baekhyun dares not call it his own, the shell of the hilt belongs to Jongdae, the core an invention of the Sith. His original weapon shone the most beautiful shade of green, the colour of a warrior, a Jedi Knight of unparalleled skill.

“Synth Crystals are always red.” Baekhyun says, lying to his friends, lying to himself. The crystal he forged in the furnaces of Korriban had been clear, Baekhyun’s fear and rage tainting it with red hues. 

_Golden Blade Baekhyun_ \-- to the Order, he is a traitor. To the outer rim, an enraged scholar. To the Sith of Korriban, still calling out even as the EXODUS lifts from the surface and into the sky, he is one of them. 

But to himself, Baekhyun is a failure.

\------

“So, Xiumin, if that _is_ your real name,” Jongin begins, seemingly uncaring that they haven’t even caught glimpse of the mysterious informant’s face, “Word has it you know where Baekhyun is.” 

“You don’t interrogate people like that, Jongin, oh my _God_.” Sehun resists the urge to bury his face within his palms. Newly accredited as he may be, he’s still a Jedi Knight. There are ways in which one must act under a title such as his, and it appears as if his friend has forgotten them completely in his excitement. 

“Correct.” Xiumin doesn’t bother turning around to face them, form swathed in shadow. His voice is surprisingly high pitched, and the rather normal sized arm chair hides his form completely. Sehun and Jongin, with wild imaginations, had assumed the fearsome figure known only as _Xiumin_ to have a figure representing his power within the territory. 

“What, exactly is correct?” Jongin asks, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. “If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“You’re both correct.” Xiumin says, mirth evident in his voice. “That is definitely not how you should interrogate someone, and it’s not my real name.” 

“Right, uh--” Jongin fumbles. Sehun suspects he should take over the interrogation aspect, but he’s rather amused by his partner’s failure. 

“You’re here about Baekhyun, I assume?” He asks, finally rising from his chair and advancing on the duo. He’s small, head barely reaching Sehun’s shoulder, but he’s the most intimidating person the young Jedi has ever laid eyes on, and he’s angered Master Junmyeon more times than he can count. 

“Tell me what he’s doing.” Sehun says, waving his palm in a circular motion, willing the Force to coax the truth from Xiumin’s lips. 

“Jedi tricks don't work on me, kid.” Xiumin says with a laugh. “Baek’s been tryin’ for years.” 

“So you do know him.” Sehun says in surprise. Every lead they've followed thus far has been a bust; the only information they have unearthed about their missing friend is that he fights with what is presumably Jongdae’s missing Lightsaber and that he might be found somewhere within the Outer Rim. Finally, their search has brought them not only to his trail but to a place he evidently frequents. 

“Yep.” Xiumin drawls, “But I don’t know you. Tell me the right names, and I’ll tell you the right information.”

“And if we don’t give the right names?” Jongin enquires cautiously. 

“Then I send you to the wrong side of the galaxy.” Xiumin deadpans. “Do you know how many people come through my door in search of him? I’m not going to sell him out to just anyone, you know.”

“I’m assuming we have to pay for this information.” Sehun says, picking up on keywords in the informant's phrasing. 

“I have my price, but we’ll discuss it later.” He says with a flippant wave of his hand. “Names, if you so please.” 

“I’m Jongin, and this is Sehun.” The young Jedi says, holding his breath in anticipation. The three of them had been close once before. They trained and fought and studied the ways of the Force together. Hopefully, their former bond is enough to loosen the lips of the mysterious informant. 

“The brats!” Xiumin cries in glee, “He talks about you all the time.”

Sehun stills in shock. The old nickname brings a wave of nostalgia; days spent within the Temple, causing trouble. Baekhyun is off causing another kind of trouble, but it’s nice to see that some things never change.  
“Sit down, make yourselves at home.” Xiumin gestures at the piles of cushions strewn along the wooden floorboards. 

“So,” Sehun begins, lowering himself to the floor, “It’s been three years, what has he been doing?” 

“General villainy for hire, mostly.” He replies, demeanour suddenly much softer, “Coups, robbery, smuggling. He found himself a place on the EXODUS, if that’s a name that rings a bell.” 

“Yeah.” Sehun and Jongin cast each other knowing looks, the EXODUS is a feared name within the galaxy, the ship's black Hull almost invisible in the darkness of space, with a crew so frightful no soul dares to speak of their encounters. 

“There’s three of ‘em on that ship: Kyungsoo, the brains. Chanyeol, the brawn, and Baekhyun, the negotiator.” Minseok counts on slender fingertips.Tales from the few survivors shed light on Baekhyun's position within the crew; no one weak enough to fall against them in battle would have the mental capacity to resist Baekhyun’s way with the Force. 

“Your little Jedi pal blocks their memories with his magic hand.” Xiumin supplies, grinning almost proudly. 

“But if he does that, then why does he have a reputation? Why do any of them, for that matter?” Jongin mutters, utterly perplexed. 

“Because Kyungsoo gets off on the fear of his victims.” Xiumin says with a shrug. “Plus, it's easy to rob a ship with that kind of reputation, but it's not so easy to stay hidden. Allowing people to fear them without quite knowing why, well, that's very handy for business, don’t you think?” 

Sehun and Jongin sit in shocked silence, unable to believe what their friend had become; Baekhyun's actions were in complete discord with the teachings of the Order, the council of Jedi Masters who had nurtured and refined the very powers he is now abusing. The Baekhyun they once knew died as he denounced the Order. 

“There’s another reason,” Xiumin says quietly as if concerned that their conversation may be overheard, “They're looking for Jongdae.” 

“Why would a smuggler and a bounty hunter team up with a Jedi to find _another_ Jedi?” Jongin ponders aloud. 

“There's a way of life out here,” Xiumin says, eyes hard, “And the people who took your little friend are trying to compromise that.” 

“Who are they?” Sehun asks. 

“And what do they want?” Jongin adds as a follow-up.

“They call themselves The Order of Echs.” Xiumin states, shrugging as he continues. “What they want, we don't know. But Baekhyun and his evil sidekicks often run into them on the job. Apparently, they've got similar targets in mind.” 

He pauses, staring at the Jedi intently. “Now, last I heard, the Echs minions broke _Golden Blade’s_ er-- golden blade.” 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Jongin asks on impulse, but the wheels in Sehun’s head begin to turn. 

“What's a Jedi without his ‘Saber?” Xiumin asks, “And where, in this God forsaken territory, would a Jedi be able to find one?” 

Reaching deep into the Force, Sehun sees-- a desolate planet, the whispers of the dead, crystallized footprints in the sand. 

A flash of red, and his forearms burn, the shock pulling him from his trance. 

“ _Korriban_.” Sehun whispers. “Baekhyun’s on Korriban.” 

“How strong is your bond, Jedi?” Xiumin speaks with a sombre tone, “Will you follow him through the Sith’s wasteland?” 

“We have to,” Jongin says, decision made. “We will do what we must, in order to bring him home.” 

\------ 

Jongdae has never felt regret towards his decision to become a Jedi. Even now, as he sits imprisoned, he does not wish for a normal life. 

His chains are far more metaphorical than physical, the room in which he is contained is filled with comforts he never knew in his place with the Jedi Order; a testament to his ability to negotiate. What was once a cold room with dripping pipes and frosty temperatures has become warm with hues of gold and foreign silks, creature comforts to soothe his unease. 

“Master Jongdae,” He has even acquired not one but _two_ service droids to aid him in his work. Through secretive tinkering and rewiring, he has shifted their loyalties from his captors over to himself. “I bring your daily meal.” 

“Thank you, 2AAY.” He says quietly, eyes never leaving the hologram in front of him; ancient runes reading a language long forgotten dance around the room with glowing blue lights. 

The language of the Sith Lords come to life in front of his very eyes, their old words speaking of a weapon so powerful, universes would tremble before those who wield it. 

He has heard whisperings, legends of such a power, perusing through history books and scrolls in his leisure, teaching himself languages of the dead in search for more knowledge. In every past with even the slightest connection to the Sith race, there is rumour, fear, hushed mutterings of dread in relation to this unnamed, unknown weapon. 

Historians suggest that the Empire based their Death Star plans around the legend, but even _that_ pales in comparison to the raw power of the Sith’s ultimate destruction; a combination between Lightsaber and Star Destroyer, a transportable instrument of death powered by Synthetic Crystals the size of ships. 

The two most powerful weapons in the known galaxies, combined as one. Surely, the promises of the Sith are true. There is no way to stop such immeasurable power, and entire galaxies will fall at the feet of the Echs. 

That’s if Jongdae does his job correctly. He translates the blueprints, the instructions for carnage purely because he wishes to survive. He does not, however, hand the correct dimensions over. When the Sith call for three of something, Jongdae proclaims that they require two. 

Hopefully, Baekhyun will find him in time for his sabotage to go unnoticed.

He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the sugar-coated poison of the Siths of Old.

“Put it wherever.” Jongdae says, closing his eyes in preparation for his meditative state. “I’m not all that hungry.” 

“As you wish, Master Jongdae.” The Droid replies, setting the plate of unappetizing gruel clumsily on one of Jongdae’s many decorative tables. Three years, and Jongdae has not yet been able to smooth out the kinks in the droid’s movements, nor managed to bargain for more palatable food. “Do not meditate for long, my Lord. The Order will check up on you soon, they wish to download your translations into the 3380 unit at once.” 

“I'll be fine, 2AAY.” Jongdae replies, “Do not worry.” 

“I'm a medical Droid, sir.” He says, for what Jongdae feels is the hundredth time. If his features were capable of emotion, Jongdae believes he would find mirth written across his silver face, “It is within my programming to worry.” 

“Remind me to remove that part with your next reprogramming.” He says lightly. 

Breathing deeply, Jongdae reaches out into the Force, his room, the droid, the runes fading away into the darkness of space, stars blurring as his mind travels, searching for a familiar presence. 

_Jongdae._

He hears Baekhyun’s voice, he can feel the touch of his lover’s hands between his own. It is as if there is no void between them, incomprehensible amounts of space fading away, until all he sees is Baekhyun’s face. 

Though something is wrong, this is not the Baekhyun he knows. Flesh melts away from bone, the once tanned skin now sickly and translucent in the few places it still adheres to Baekhyun’s skull. His veins run visible, pumping darkness through his system in place of blood. 

Baekhyun, his love, pulls him forward for a kiss-- something he has done so many times before; in person, back when they both dwelled within the Jedi Temple, or through the Force, as they have resorted to in the many years that have passed. 

This is not the Baekhyun that Jongdae knows, tongue pushing black tar through his lips as they kiss; Jongdae feels the fluid fill his lungs, he is drowning.

The Sith rejoice, their presence filtering through the connection Jongdae shares with his only. 

With a gasp, he severs it, lungs burning as he coughs the phantom liquid clear. 

Jongdae knows that within himself, there is no darkness. There is nothing for the Sith to cling to, for he holds no reason to be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. 

For three years, Jongdae has held no worry in his heart for Baekhyun, trusting him wholly, completely. 

But now, he is overwhelmed by fear. Just what has become of Byun Baekhyun?

\------

“We’re a black ship in an area devoid of light,” Kyungsoo hisses angrily, hands flying across the control panel in a blur. Fire from the enemy ship strikes against the hull, sending the EXODUS ever so slightly off course, “How _the fuck_ can they see us?” 

“They must have scanners,” Chanyeol’s voice echoes through the cockpit through the intercom system. Green beams of light blanket the area as he returns fire, “They’re not uncommon on ships that size.” 

“I am so torn,” Kyungsoo is cut off as the ship veers, dodging through space debris and enemy fire alike, “As to whether I want to raid it for parts, or blow their asses into a million pieces.”

“I can think of other things for you to blow.” Chanyeol snickers, sending another wave of fire in the enemy ship’s direction.

“Now is not the time to flirt, Park.” Baekhyun shrieks into his own comm system, desperately trying to fix the leaking gas within the ship’s engine. The initial ambush caused major damage to some part he knows nothing about, Kyungsoo sending him deep within the hull with instructions to _fix it, or I’ll have your tiny Jedi dick_. 

He knows next to nothing about fixing engines, but a giant hole, he supposes, is a pretty obvious problem. Scrambling, he tries to find some scrap metal to weld over the tear but comes up bust. With an aggravated scream he throws his hand in the direction of the damage, commanding the Force to bend the pipe closed. It crumples under his power, completely warped but still functional. Kyungsoo will probably try to disembowel him via his nostrils once he discovers the damage, but for now, it’s fixed, and Xiumin will probably have some sort of replacement part lying around, anyway. 

“The obnoxious beeping has stopped, so I’m guessing you finally did something right.” Kyungsoo’s voice rings loudly in Baekhyun’s ear piece. 

“He insults you because he cares.” Chanyeol chimes in, sounding entirely too happy for someone who is currently fighting for survival against a ship nearly three times the size of his own. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Baekhyun says, scrambling through the ship as Kyungsoo effectively navigates them through the onslaught. He throws the door to the escape pod open, buckling himself into the chair. “Jettison the pod, I’ll get onto their ship.” 

“No way.” Kyungsoo interjects, “They’ll blow you out of the sky.” 

“I told you he cares.” Chanyeol replies smugly. 

“Look, they attacked us because they recognize the ship.” Baekhyun says, flicking the switches inside the pod, preparing for a manual override if Kyungsoo continues to object, “My guess is bounty hunters. We’re worth far more to them alive than dead.” 

“They’ll pick you up using the tractor beam! Genius!” Chanyeol all but shouts his approval. “You can use that shiny new blade to take them down from the inside.”

“My plans exactly.” Baekhyun confirms, “I can destroy them, then we can tow it back to Xiumin’s and raid it for parts. Win-win.” 

“I-- Fine.” Kyungsoo concedes, flicking the switch. With a hiss, the escape pod releases from EXODUS’ hull. “But if you die, let it be known that you’re a dumbass.” 

“That’s Kyungsoo-speak for ‘Be careful, Baekhyun, I’d be awfully upset if you were dead’.” Chanyeol supplies helpfully. “Aren’t you two glad I’m here to translate?” 

"Less translations, more explosions.” Kyungsoo says. If he has anything else to say, Baekhyun doesn’t hear it, the sheer distance between them severing the connection to the intercom system. 

The pod shudders as the tractor beam locks onto his location, pulling him onboard the unfamiliar ship and away from the crossfire. 

His plan in motion, Baekhyun removes his Lightsaber from his belt, ready to activate at a moment's notice. He calls out to the Force, draws from its power, body tense and alert as the hull of the enemy ship opens, drawing the escape pod inside the vast silver entrance. 

At times like these, the Force is a comforting presence to Baekhyun, calming his nerves in anticipation of battle, drawing him into a state of Zen as he prepares to face unknown attackers.

But the feelings that course through him are not calm, he trembles with the need to destroy, hands twitching as bloodlust consumes his system. He wants to feel his blade pierce his enemies, wants to watch as the life drains from their eyes. 

The door to his escape pod is torn from its hinges, metal twisting obscenely as a familiar set of weapons rips through it. White blades of pure light extend from his attacker’s gloved hands, reflected beams catching on the polished silver of his face plate. Baekhyun’s memories bleed into the present; a clash between claws and Saber, the unnatural sound made by the shattering of a core crystal. 

The Order of Echs. 

Unthinking, unfeeling, Baekhyun acts on instinct, activating his weapon and pushing it straight through the chest of his assailant. 

The unknown man screams in indescribable anguish, crying out in pain as his flesh tears and burns. Laughter bubbles from Baekhyun’s lips, unbidden-- he twists the blade to prolong the anguish of his attacker. 

Wrenching the blade free, the Jedi steps over the man as he crumples to the floor. The only light source within the cargo hold is the soft magenta glow emanating from Baekhyun’s weapon. 

All he can see is red. 

\------

“Master Jongdae, you seem distracted.” 2AAY is a wonderful service droid, intently in tune with his every emotion; as a medical droid, his sensors can pick up the slightest shift in emotion. 

“He seems fine to me.” 3880, on the other hand, is a droid created to aid engineering crews in calculation and construction. Jongdae accidentally destroyed his etiquette protocol module during a particularly intensive re-wiring session. A once useful and respectful droid since turned snide and almost passive aggressive, 3880’s personality is far from that desired in mechanical companions. However, Jongdae has never bothered to fix his mistake, as the droid’s new found personality makes him seem more _human_. 

It eases Jongdae’s loneliness, if only slightly. 

“There’s unrest in the Force.” Jongdae says. Closing the hologram software, he rubs fingertips against his temples to ease the pressure mounting in his head. “I can hear so many voices.” 

“Do you know any of them?” 3880 asks in his metallic drawl. He downloads the extent of Jongdae’s work so far into his hard drive, calculations flashing through the lights in his eyes as the data transfers. 

“I’m not sure.” Jongdae replies thoughtfully. Not once has he attempted to find familiar voices within the rabble in his head, choosing instead to block out the noise altogether. Working with ancient Sith artifacts as he means a connection to the Dark Side, and Jongdae has no wish to deal with their temptations. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 2AAY inputs, tilting his head almost thoughtfully. “And if it did, I am a fully programmed medical droid, equipped with many varieties of---”

“I know, 2AAY. You’ve told me.” Jongdae cuts the droid off before he can begin to list the numerous medical procedures he’s programmed to perform. 

Ignoring the droids as they begin to bicker behind him, Jongdae focuses his attention on the Force; reaching deep within it, searching for a presence he can recognise. 

Baekhyun is there, as always. No matter what, Jongdae can always feel his presence; it calms him and helps him to retain his sanity. As long as Baekhyun is alive, he will not stop searching. That fact alone is enough to keep Jongdae going. 

Through the darkness, he feels not one familiar presence, but two; he is overwhelmed by green and blue, the colours swirling behind his eyes as Jongdae’s consciousness travels. 

_Sehun. Jongin._

He calls out to them, the distance between them is too far, their bond not strong enough to hold a connection stable enough for proper conversation, but they can hear him, this Jongdae can tell. 

Sehun and Jongin bombard him with images, dual powers combining to strengthen the connection ever so slightly. A vast desert appears in Jongdae’s mind, the harsh winds whirling dust into his field of vision. 

_Korriban… Baekhyun_. Fragments of the Jedi’s conversation filter through; Jongdae sees through Jongin’s eyes, then Sehun’s. Footprints crystallized in sand, an ancient furnace destroyed-- still sizzling embers spread across the floor. A valley of derelict tombs which bear fresh scores made quite obviously by the blade of a Jedi. 

_His heart is filled with hate, his mind consumed by vengeance. A Jedi came when he heard the call of Korriban, and he left its surface a Sith._

Jongdae knows not who the voice speaks to, is this a fragment of his friend’s memories, or an interjection of those which plague him daily? 

_You know what he’s doing, but I sent you to Korriban because you do not know what he has become._

The face of a man Jongdae does not know appears in his mind, features blurred through the fading connection. Sehun and Jongin seem to be focusing on the conversation rather than the visuals--- Jongdae strains to re-establish their bond. Something within him senses that this information is of utmost importance. 

_Luhan can sense it, I can’t. Something within Baek is changing. Luhan is afraid._

The Sith laugh, overjoyed. 

_You need to save him._ The stranger says, _Before it’s too late._

With a strangled gasp, Jongdae breaks the connection. He simply cannot endure it any longer, the weight of the information he has received sitting heavily on his chest. 

He does not fear, for through weakness he is vulnerable. He cannot afford to despair, as the filth of the Dark Side saturates his quarters, poison sinking into the depths of the walls, hiding within the floorboards. 

Jongdae allows himself to hope, as it is the only thing he can cling to. If it is at all possible, he’ll save Baekhyun. No matter what he has become.

 

\------

On. Off. On. Off. 

Baekhyun flicks the switch of his Lightsaber, rhythmically activating and deactivating his blade. The buzz it creates echoes through the cockpit of the Echs’ ship, dark magenta illuminating the space. 

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light. 

There’s something sticky seeping through the material of Baekhyun’s pants, and he knows it to be blood. The pile of bodies he sits on form somewhat of a makeshift throne; Baekhyun is the king, he bears a crown of destruction and carnage. 

In a moment of weakness, he opened his heart to the darkness. It filled his being with strength unimaginable, a group of adversaries he once feared now lying dead on the floor, their cries of anguish still echoing through his head. 

It's addictive, the kind of power he felt. He aches to experience it again, he wants to rid himself of weakness and embrace the darkness within.

He's stronger, so much more powerful now. His blade doesn't waver, unbreakable with the power of the Dark Side.

“I am a Sith.” Baekhyun whispers to the pile of the dead. “No, I am a Sith Lord, and I will bring a new reign of Darkness.” 

“Does the Prince of Darkness mind if I turn on some Goddamn lights? I can't see shit.” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks through Baekhyun’s trance. Lights flicker as they activate, dull yellow glow illuminating the grisly scene before him. 

“Jesus, Byun.” Kyungsoo continues, nudging one of the corpses with his foot, the captain squints, surveying the damage to both ship and crew. “You really pulled a number on these guys.” 

“I needed to test my power.” Baekhyun whispers hoarsely. “At least now we know my Saber won't break.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to slaughter them like a bunch of animals.” Kyungsoo is filled with fear, Baekhyun can sense it, taste it on the tip of his tongue. “Would it have killed you to leave at least one of them alive for interrogation?” 

“Already taken care of it.” Baekhyun says. He gestures towards what remains of a corpse lying in the pilot’s chair. “He kindly set the coordinates to their base for me.” 

“I don't want to praise you for this, you sick fuck.” Kyungsoo says with thinly veiled disgust. “But at least your little bloodbath yielded some sort of result.” 

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun replies, resuming his earlier motion of flicking the switch on his Lightsaber. 

“I'm going to check out the engine.” Kyungsoo says. The captain is all too familiar with death and violence; in his line of work, the sight of the occasional dead body is expected. But the sheer scale of the hate-fueled bloodshed twists his stomach in something akin to disgust. “Just stay here and-- and, well, do-- whatever it is you're doing.” 

Kyungsoo scurries away almost demurely, metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. Apprehension rolls off him in waves, the kind of terror Baekhyun has never sensed in him before. It fills Baekhyun with an overwhelming sense of pride; one of the most feared men in the galaxy quivers with fear at his display of power. 

“This is Firstmate Fuckable to Captain Crankypants and Jedi Tiny Dick, can you read me?” Chanyeol has evidently drawn the EXODUS close enough to the Echs’ vessel that the comm link has re-established. His voice is cheerful, as always, loud and obnoxious in Baekhyun’s earpiece.

“Unfortunately.” Kyungsoo replies, voice echoing. Judging by the hollow thuds, and metallic scraping, it’s quite obvious that the pint-sized humanoid is neck deep in the ship’s engine. 

“You love me.” Chanyeol says airily, “How about our resident dick joke? Baekhyun, buddy, you alive in there?” 

“I’m here.” Baekhyun replies, monotone. He traces the edge of his Lightsaber along the floor of the command deck, watching idly as the metal curls as if repulsed under the heat of his blade. 

“Excellent. I love a good ol’ no casualty mission.” Baekhyun can see the EXODUS orbiting the perimeter of the ship, searching for a port to anchor onto for the journey back to Rylon. “Did we figure out what their deal is?”

“Echs.” Kyungsoo grunts, cursing as he drops some sort of equipment into the depths of the engine. “They’re dead, but we got the coordinates to their base.” 

“Oh!” Chanyeol cries out with glee, “So, Cap, where are we headed.” 

“Hoth.” Kyungsoo replies, “There’s an old Rebel base there, it’s been out of commission for hundreds of years but I’m guessing the foundations were salvageable.” 

_Hoth_. Baekhyun curses himself for not realizing sooner, the perpetual cold chilling Jongdae’s bones to an ache, the relentless dripping of pipes. There aren’t a lot of planets within the Outer Rim with that kind of climate. It should have been a simple process of elimination, but Baekhyun was too _blind_ to see the evidence in front of him. 

He digs his blade deeper within the floor, light disappearing beneath the layers of rapidly soldering metal. 

“You found that connection port, yet?” Kyungsoo’s voice buzzes through the intercom once more. 

“Just about.” Chanyeol grunts in exertion, the sound of cables unravelling filling the silence between groans of an almost sexual timbre.

“Quit your moaning before I come down there and give you something to moan about.” Kyungsoo hisses into his mouthpiece. 

“Is that a promise?” Chanyeol replies with a breathy laugh, magnetized anchor resonating a dull thud as it attaches to the Echs’ ship. 

“I’m not dignifying that with a response,” The captain replies haughtily, “And Baekhyun, clean up your mess, will you? We’re expecting visitors and a mound of corpses isn’t the most welcoming of interior decoration.” 

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol continue to bicker, as they always do, as Baekhyun drags body after body to the ship’s incinerator. The last cadaver hits the pile with an unsettling squelch; blood oozing from its wounds. 

Tracing his way back towards the cockpit, he digs his Lightsaber into the walls, prolonging the feel of power coursing through his veins as he continues to maim and destroy. 

_Hoth_. Baekhyun has found Jongdae, finally. 

Vengeance will be his.

\-------

“I’m not saying you're an awful pilot,” Chanyeol begins, looking downright nauseous as the ship lands clumsily on Rylon’s surface, “But you've definitely had smoother runs.”

“You try flying this ungodly contraption,” Kyungsoo hisses, “It's a lot harder than it looks.” 

“You’re being awfully quiet over there, Jedi.” Chanyeol pokes him in the arm none too softly. Baekhyun barely hides a grimace at his former title. “A Credit for your thoughts?” 

“We’re hot on the trail of his little boyfriend.” Kyungsoo says flippantly. “He's probably immersed in some sort of dick sucking fantasy.” 

Chanyeol retracts his hand, recoiling in disgust. 

“Keep it in your pants.” He mutters, wiping the appendage against his shirt. 

A flash of green and blue burn beneath Baekhyun’s eyelids. A twin presence he has not felt since--

“Alright!” Kyungsoo exclaims, silencing the engine, “We'll rest and regroup, upgrade the EXODUS and then commence Operation: Baekhyun Gets Laid.” 

“You two go on ahead.” Baekhyun says, “I’ll check for salvageable parts.” 

“But you don't know anything about--” Chanyeol’s sentence is effectively cut off by a combination of Kyungsoo’s threatening glare and the elbow which finds purchase between two of his ribs. Rubbing the injury with a pained grimace, the bounty hunter concedes. “I mean, yeah sure, do your thing.” 

“We’ll be inside with Xiumin if you need us.” Kyungsoo says, dragging Chanyeol from the ship by his ear. 

Baekhyun welcomes the silence. 

Sehun and Jongin are on Rylon, he can feel the purity of their auras radiating through the Force. He bristles at the contact, tentative tendrils of communication reaching out to him, calling him forth. 

He blocks them out, turning his focus on Jongdae instead. Baekhyun can barely feel his beloved at the edges of his consciousness, almost as if Jongdae has attempted to break contact, their former bond the only thing connecting them still.

The golden glimmer and sheer cold he has come to associate with Jongdae’s presence within the Force filters slowly, Baekhyun slipping through the cracks in Jongdae’s defenses. 

_Jongdae_ , he calls out, _Can you hear me?_

_Always._ Jongdae replies, the phantom touch of cool hands slide along Baekhyun’s neck. 

_I’ve found you. I'll be with you soon._ He says as Jongdae’s form materializes in front of him, corporeal and pliant to his touch. The distance between them no longer seems so far; Baekhyun spills his desperation and longing, dragging Jongdae into a messy kiss. 

They’ve been gentle lovers for countless years, a close friendship made something more not through the path of overwhelming lust or desire, but from a deeper yearning from their very souls for companionship, intimacy. Jongdae and Baekhyun are undoubtedly soul mates, bonded with every fibre of their beings. 

Attraction burns beneath Baekhyun’s fingertips, the intense urge to own, claim, dominate consuming him as he bites marks into the skin of Jongdae’s neck. Fingertips claw along his shoulder blades, Jongdae’s breathy cries spur the lust coursing through Baekhyun’s system. 

It has been far too long since Baekhyun has held Jongdae in his arms; the real Jongdae, flesh and blood and not an apparition of the Force. Red melts into gold, his vision blurring in rage as he envisions the masked faces of the men who took Jongdae from him, denied Baekhyun the unadulterated pleasure of Jongdae’s warm skin against his own.

Fear emanates from Jongdae in waves, his lover shocked still in crippling terror; Baekhyun blinks, blood red smears dragging across his vision and Jongdae is gone-- wrenched from his hold as the connection tears, his presence vanishing in an instant. 

Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s anguish, something, _someone_ has torn them apart once more. He flings his clenched fist into the metal walls of the Echs’ vessel, Lightsaber lying forgotten on his belt, bones shattering upon impact. 

Not once, but twice, have these men pulled Jongdae from him in the dead of night. 

It will not happen a third time. 

Anger builds within him as he prepares the EXODUS for take off, keying in the coordinates for the ice planet Hoth. 

Baekhyun has destroyed countless members of Echs, and he will destroy more. He will not rest until each one of them lies dead, submerged in puddles of their own blood. 

He hopes they will beg as he kills them, plead for mercy as he pushes his blade through flesh. He wants to hear their anguished cries as he ignores them, he longs to see their lifeless eyes, faces twisted in agony. 

He will have his vengeance. 

Across the galaxy, the voices of the dead cry out. 

_The new order of the Sith has begun._

\------

“That asshole _stole my ship_.” Kyungsoo seethes, pacing around the empty flight deck in barely concealed rage. “I cannot believe this.” 

“I can.” Chanyeol supplies, rather unhelpfully, “I mean, he was acting really strange when we got here.” 

“He was acting strange,” The captain’s tone laced with pure venom, “Because he went all Sith, and probably felt you two _half-wit space wizards_ as soon as we landed the goddamn ship!”

Jongin points to himself with confusion, Sehun standing beside him in a similar state of shock. It’s been mere moments since the two Jedi were formally introduced to the infamous smuggler Do Kyungsoo and his companion, but they’re already at the end of his notoriously sharp tongue. 

“You cannot blame us for Baekhyun’s misgivings.” Sehun says, “It’s been years since we last saw him.” 

“Exactly,” Jongin supplies, “He wasn’t under any temptation from the Dark Side back when we were apprentices, so his current moral failings are probably more your fault than ours.”

Kyungsoo lunges at the Jedi, Chanyeol is barely able to grab him by the collar of his jacket before fists connect with delicately chiseled cheekbones. 

“This is no one’s fault but Baekhyun’s.” Xiumin arrives at the scene, a concerned looking Luhan trailing behind him, “Unless any of you are Sith in disguise?”

“They’re not.” Luhan says, “Neither of them are strong with the Force, and the Jedi are pure of heart.” 

“Will my lack of Jedi magic prevent me from shoving my foot so far up Baekhyun’s asshole that I’ll be able to rip his tonsils out with my toenails?” Kyungsoo inquires earnestly. Chanyeol, and the two inhabitants of Rylon are unphased by Kyungsoo’s frequent and often overtly violent threats. The Jedi visitors, however, pause in thinly veiled shock. 

“Uh, sure.” Jongin says, eyeing Kyungsoo cautiously, “If that’s what you want to do?”

“We’ll have to drag his ass home, first.” Xiumin says quietly. “Come back inside. We’ve got a lot of planning to do.”

\------

Jongdae cannot stop the convulsions that course through his system. He deals with the presence of the Sith on a daily basis. Sitting in his room, cold and alone, he translates ancient texts under threat of death from the Order of Echs. 

The dead live on in memory, those strong with the Force still exist within it long after their flesh decays and bones crumble to dust. 

The dead call out to Jongdae in every waking hour, he knows the presence of darkness all too well. It does not bother him, for while the sickening touch of the Dark Side is not unfamiliar, those within it are strangers, they hold no power over his heart. 

But darkness and familiarity intertwine with Baekhyun, the overbearing feeling of Sith mixed with his gentle caress.

The fear Jongdae has fought for so many years begins to drown him, a tidal wave of emotion saturating his senses.

But Jongdae clings to hope like a lifeline, for he is lost, soon to be found. He will bring Baekhyun back to the light, no matter the cost.

\------

Hoth is unnaturally cold. Even within the walls of the Echs’ base, he feels the chill deep set within his bones. 

The vigorous movements he makes while cutting through line after line of foot soldiers do nothing to ease the frost so cold it almost burns. 

Each doorway he wrenches open yields no sign of Jongdae, so Baekhyun leaves each dwelling scorched and twisted, destroying them all in frustration as he storms his way through the corridors, desperately searching for the familiar gold of Jongdae’s aura.

He is an unstoppable force of rage and retribution, carried through blood-spattered hallways on bones laced with frost.

\------

Kyungsoo is quietly thankful that Baekhyun chose to commandeer the EXODUS, and not the Echs’ ship. Now that his feeling of utmost betrayal has simmered into quiet determination, the extra space is highly appreciated. 

His ship is hardly small, but it is not usually home to more than three people at a time. Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker towards the other occupants of the cockpit as the ship lands shakily on the frozen surface of Hoth; Chanyeol sits to his left, as per usual. The two Jedi in search of his crewmember cling ungracefully to the control panel behind him. The Twi’lek bartender from Xiumin’s tavern appears positively green, despite his orange complexion, hand wrapped around a suspiciously new looking Lightsaber.

“My ship is here,” Kyungsoo spots the EXODUS with ease, the black hull contrasting vibrantly with the stark white of pure snow. It looks unscathed, and for that, he breathes a sigh of relief. “Which means Baekhyun is here too.” 

“The base is also smoking, and we haven't been met with a welcoming party.” Chanyeol points out, gesturing to the wisps rising from the building, and radio silence that encompasses the planet. “Which means he's on a Sith-y rampage in there.” 

“I'm going to kick his ass.” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Leave the ass kicking to us.” Jongin says, “If he _has_ swapped to the Dark Side, we'll stand a better chance.” 

“So what's the plan again?” Luhan asks, “Because rampaging Baekhyun wasn't included in the briefing.”

“You three,” Sehun points to Luhan, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in turn, “See if you can find their mainframe. Override it, and make sure we can access any point in the building.” 

“Remind me why he's not going with you?” Kyungsoo jerks his thumb in Luhan’s direction. “Won't you need all the Jedi you can get?” 

“He's untrained.” Jongin says simply, “And although his core crystal is rare, it's fractured. One hit from Baekhyun’s blade and it'll shatter.” 

“You’re ones needing all the help you can get if I'm honest.” Sehun says, activating his comm system. “Ready?” 

With a nod, the group ready their weapons; Kyungsoo and Chanyeol set their Blasters to Kill, the Jedi activate their Lightsabers--- Green, Blue and Black, respectively. 

Opening the doors, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol to the side, allowing their companions to exit first.

“Just so you know,” He says, flippantly. “If we make it out of this alive, I'm going to ride your dick back to Rylon.”

“I always knew you loved me.” Chanyeol replies, grin blinding. 

The unlikely companions unite as they charge, adrenaline and the fear of death warming their very cores.

Not one of them feels the cold.

\------

Metal doors tear from their hinges as Baekhyun slashes his way into what feels like the umpteenth room. He expects it to be empty, void of life as the others were. 

“Well, that was rude.” It’s not empty, two silver droids standing to attention as he forces his way in, pulling scraps of metal away in his haste. 

“Where's Jongdae?” He asks, through the swirl of emotion, Baekhyun is unsure if he speaks or screams. 

“Ask nicely, and maybe we’ll tell you.” The first Droid says, cocking a mechanical hip. 

“As Master Jongdae’s carers, we cannot simply hand him over to some _brute_.” The other replies, “I hope you understand. Programming and all that.” 

“3880, 2AAY, it’s fine.” For the first time in three years, Baekhyun hears Jongdae’s voice with his own ears. It's hoarse, as if long unused. “This is Baekhyun.” 

“Your descriptions of him are far from accurate, Master Jongdae.” The droid referred to as 2AAY speaks, turning to face his master.

“I thought he'd be taller.” 3880 supplies.

“Sorry about them,” Jongdae says, rising to his feet and offering Baekhyun a small smile. “Medical Care Unit and Engineering Assistant with a busted etiquette circuit. You know how droids are.” 

Baekhyun cannot focus on Jongdae’s words, too enthralled by the sight of him to notice he even speaks. 

The Lightsaber falls from his hands with a clatter as he rushes toward a Jongdae, collecting him in his arms before pulling their lips together in a kiss. 

Baekhyun traces his fingers across his lover’s face, bodies pressed together at last. He kisses Jongdae in a way he has never dared to before, those they shared in the hidden alcoves of the Temple were soft and tender. The illusions granted by the Force full of longing and despair. 

Jongdae sucks on his tongue as if he wishes to draw the Sith’s poison from his wounded soul, Baekhyun’s very being soothed by Jongdae’s comforting embrace. 

The fear, the hatred and the danger drain away, rambunctious chatter of the Sith fading into blessed silence. from his wounded soul, Baekhyun’s very being soothed by Jongdae’s comforting embrace. 

Baekhyun almost feels at peace, the last remaining traces of darkness still yet to disappear, when Jongdae disconnects their lips with a gasp.

“You’re a Sith, Baekhyun.” He whispers in disbelief. He speaks now as if he had forgotten the red hues of his blade, the overwhelming _evil_ Baekhyun had radiated upon their last meeting. Jongdae breathes the memories in, unbidden, with every intake of oxygen to his lungs.

“I became what I needed to be in order to find you.” Baekhyun replies quietly, attempting to reconnect their lips, yearning to reconcile the years spent without contact. Jongdae wrenches himself from Baekhyun’s grip, stumbling backwards in an attempt to create distance. 

“I wanted you to find me,” Jongdae says, he cannot bring himself to look at Baekhyun, too afraid of what he might see. “But not like this.” 

“It was the only way!” Baekhyun yells, darkness rising and seeping from his pores. The abandoned Lightsaber twitches as it lay on the floor, reacting to the way the Force swirls and pulses around him. “I was weak before. I’m stronger now.” 

“You are half the man you used to be, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae hisses, “The Dark Side is enticing, but it is full of weakness.” 

“You’re wrong.” Baekhyun cries, Lightsaber flying into his hand, shaking as he aims the blade at Jongdae’s throat. “Only strength lies in the darkness.” 

Baekhyun’s arms are restricted, Jongdae’s droids restraining them as their Master slips free. The blade of his Lightsaber tears into metal, 3880’s arm slicing clean off, landing on the floor with a metallic thud. 

“I don’t know who you are, anymore.” Jongdae says. Baekhyun remains silent, his breath coming in heavy pants as his actions dawn on him; he has raised a weapon with the intent to hurt Jongdae. 

He has no idea what he has become. 

“The leader is a Sith.” Jongdae says, eyes still downcast, still unwilling to even glance in Baekhyun’s direction. He burns with shame.“With all the commotion, you’ll have attracted his attention.” 

“What should I do, ‘dae?” Baekhyun rasps, “Tell me.” 

“He won’t stop until he wins.” Jongdae replies, “Take him down.” 

“How?” Tears spill unbidden from Baekhyun’s eyes; he’s so torn, the foundations of his morals warped and twisted. He still yearns for bloodshed, but he craves the light Jongdae entices him with. Baekhyun hangs in the balance, Jongdae’s next words deciding his fate; Sith or Jedi, Baekhyun’s identity lies in his decision. 

“I don’t know.” Jongdae says, after a moment of thoughtful silence. “Do whatever you think is best.” 

He presses a chaste kiss against Baekhyun’s yearning lips; a good luck, a goodbye. 

“Your soul may be mine, but your fate is your own to choose.” Jongdae steps delicately through the trail of destruction Baekhyun has brought to his door. “I can sense the others here, I’ll make sure they leave safely.” 

At the wave of Jongdae’s hand, the droids release their hold, dumping Baekhyun unceremoniously on the floor. He waits there, mind in turmoil, as Jongdae’s footsteps fade into silence.

\------

“I can’t guess their password!” Chanyeol yells over the sound of Blaster fire, and the buzzing of Luhan’s Lightsaber. Finding the central control room was no issue, finding his way into the system is another issue entirely. 

“You’re guessing the fucking password?” Kyungsoo shrieks, firing his weapon through the mask of one of their assailants. There’s only one door in and out of the room, and the Echs’ foot soldier have conveniently gathered outside, sending wave after wave of attacks in Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Luhan’s direction. 

The combination of Kyungsoo’s well-timed blasts and the defensive power of Luhan’s blade seem to be effective in keeping their attackers at bay, but they grow weary; Kyungsoo misses his target completely, allowing a single soldier to make his way through the threshold. Luhan cuts him down with ease but it’s a close call-- any further, and Chanyeol would have been in direct danger. 

“Fuck this, we’re swapping.” Kyungsoo says, holstering his Blaster. “I’ve got an idea.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Luhan mutters, covering the empty space Kyungsoo leaves in the doorway. “This is insane.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come along!” Chanyeol chimes unhelpfully, pulling his weapon from the waistband of his pants and joining Luhan at the door. He laughs cheerfully as he fires off round after round of blast, gleefully shouting ‘pew pew’-- a mimicry of the Blaster’s firing noise, as he hits each target. 

“Boy, Kyungsoo, there sure are a lot of people surrounding that door.” Kyungsoo mutters quietly, repeating Chanyeol’s earlier words as he gets to work, attempting to bypass the system’s password function, “Maybe we should check it out.” 

“You agreed, baby.” Chanyeol shouts from the door, cheering at yet another head shot. “You can’t complain.” 

“I’ll complain if I want to, you goddamn psychopath.” Kyungsoo hisses. The computer beeps, ACCESS DENIED flashing on the screen in red lettering. 

Cursing, he activates his communication device, “Kyungsoo to Space Wizards, are you dead yet?” 

“Alive and well.” Jongin replies cheerfully, “There’s literally no one around, and Baekhyun’s left a pretty obvious trail of destruction, so we’re on the right track.” 

“You’re welcome!” Luhan screeches into his mouthpiece, cutting through his foe with conviction, “You’ve got a clear run because they’re all _here._ ” 

“Shit.” Sehun and Jongin mutter simultaneously. “Where are you, we’ll come help. Baekhyun can wait.” 

“I don’t know where we are!” Kyungsoo yells, slamming a hand onto the control panel in rage, “Just stalk one of these fuckers until you find us!” 

“What my darling means is,” Chanyeol interjects, “Please help, we’re a little bit overwhelmed here.” 

Abandoning his post at the mainframe, Kyungsoo rejoins Luhan and Chanyeol at the door, sending a blast through the skull of an Echs’ footsoldier trying to sneak along the side of the corridor. 

“I’m not your darling.” Kyungsoo mutters, taking aim. 

“Yes you are.” Chanyeol replies. 

\------ 

Footsteps echo in the hallway, Baekhyun spends a moment to consider the possibility of Jongdae coming back for him, but the presence he feels does not belong to any one man he knows. 

“You’ve slain so many of my soldiers, yet here you lie, broken and defeated.” The mysterious man’s voice is muffled by the silver mask on his face, the design slightly more ornate than the regular soldier’s, he is immediately set apart in a sea of unblinking chrome. 

“I will only be defeated when I am dead.” Baekhyun replies defiantly, rising to his feet, summoning his Lightsaber into his hand with a forceful command. 

“It will be my pleasure to kill you, Golden Blade.” He says, activating his own Lightsaber, the red shines more brightly than Baekhyun’s, the darkness in his soul dense as a black hole. 

But yet-- Baekhyun senses it. This man is weak. He reeks of fear, the slight tremor of his hand the only outward indication of his inner turmoil. The mysterious Sith hides his fragility behind his polished mask and bold words. If they are to fight, it will be unfairly one-sided. Baekhyun could cut him down with a single strike, and the man would be all but powerless to stop it. 

“You’re not in charge here, are you?” Baekhyun does not ask, for it is not a question. He merely brings the information out into the open for confirmation. 

“There are multiple factions to the Order, each one carrying out the same mission.” The masked man laughs to hide the way his hand tremors increase in intensity. He is terrified; Baekhyun stares into the soul of someone who is about to die. “You think your boyfriend is the only one who can read the ancient language of the Sith?” 

“How many more?” Baekhyun ignores the jibe directed at Jongdae, he sees through the masked man’s tactics, he will not fall to petty tricks. 

“An immeasurable amount.” The tremor bleeds from his hand and into his arm. The battle has been lost before the first strike was made, Baekhyun already knows that he is the victor. 

“You’re no Sith, and you are no Jedi.” Baekhyun says, advancing on the masked man; he remains still, frozen in terror, “You are a Force Sensitive foot soldier with a fancy weapon he doesn’t know how to use.” 

The masked man roars, charging at Baekhyun with his Saber outstretched. His form is poor, sloppy, Baekhyun side steps him with ease, bringing his own weapon down, blades meeting with a buzz and a crash. The force of Baekhyun’s strike ricochets down the blade, cutting the beam straight through the middle, the poorly made core crystal shattering in its casing. 

Defeated, his opponent drops the ruined weapon and falls to his knees. “Please don’t kill me,” He begs, “I’ll do anything.” 

“Tell me where the other bases are.” Baekhyun demands. He does not lift a threatening hand, he merely looks into the eyes of a broken man. 

“I don’t know, honestly, I don’t know.” He babbles, clinging to the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt as he begs. “I’m only a supervisor, they don’t tell me anything.”

“Then what use are you?” Baekhyun sneers, repulsed at the sight he sees before him. This is his future, if he follows the path into darkness, he realises. While his physical strength will surpass the quivering man’s, his mind will deteriorate into the same weakness, he will become a pathetic shell of his former self, enslaved by the Dark Side. 

“Please don’t kill me.” The man repeats. It would be so easy to strike him down, give into the darkness within. But Baekhyun is stronger than that, he was swayed before but he will not be tempted again. 

“There is honour in death.” Baekhyun says, deactivating his Lightsaber. “And you deserve no such thing.” 

With resolute force, he swings the hilt of the Saber down onto the masked man’s head, with a dull thud it knocks him unconscious almost instantly. Baekhyun steps over his crumpled form; the man’s superiors will deal with his incompetence, he reasons. Let any blood spilled stay on their hands. 

He reactivates his weapon, readying himself to face more foes. In the light of Jongdae’s former room, he swears the blade shines a little pinker.

\------ 

Jongdae rounds the corner in haste, in desperate search of Sehun and Jongin. Even the mysterious third Jedi he can sense would work, he reasons, someone that strong with the Force is surely aligned with Jongdae’s long lost friends. 

He can hear footsteps heading in his direction; without a proper weapon at his disposal, Jongdae has resorted to brandishing 3880’s severed arm in front of him for protection. 

“I do wish you wouldn’t use poor 3880’s arm like that,” 2AAY says, “It’s horribly undignified.” 

“We don’t have dignity.” 3880 replies, “We’re droids.” 

“It’s undignified for _Master Jongdae_.” The Medical droid replies, “A Jedi Knight using a droid’s arm for protection? What is the world coming to?” 

“Quiet!” Jongdae hisses, “I want the element of surprise.” 

Crouching behind a corner, he waits with bated breath, footsteps drawing ever closer. The assailants finally reach Jongdae’s location and he doesn’t pause to think, swinging the metal limb into the shins of the Echs soldier, smirking with glee as the makeshift weapon hits its mark with a satisfying crack. 

Jongin trips, startled by the pain, flying into Jongdae and sending the two Jedi sailing towards the ground. 

3880 huffs, catching the two with his intact arm, righting their balance immediately. 

“Jongdae!” Sehun reacts first, Jongin still too stunned from the bizarre turn of events to take everything in, “You’re alive!”

“I’m fine.” Jongdae laughs as the two younger Jedi swoop him into a group hug. 

“Have you seen Baekhyun?” Jongin enquires nervously, “The council sent us out here to find him.” 

“He’s fine too,” Jongdae replies with a flippant wave of his hand. Unfortunately, said hand still has 3880’s arm within its grip, the flailing limb nearly hitting Sehun in the face with the gesture. “Soul searching, but fine.” 

“He’s turned to the Dark Side,” Jongin says solemnly, “It might be too late.”

“Nonsense!” Jongdae says, “There’s light in everyone. And I’ve never met a brighter person than Baekhyun. He’ll come around.”

“But the other Sith, we could sense him--” Jongdae places 3880’s hand over Jongin’s mouth, effectively silencing him. 

“A Padawan could take him down without breaking a sweat.” He replies, eyes crinkling with mirth. His smile hides a secret only he seems to know. “So don’t worry about Baekhyun.” 

“Now,” Jongdae continues, eyes peering down the empty corridor, “Take me to see this new Jedi I’m sensing. He’s got a lot of potential.”

\------

As the last Echs soldier falls with a wounded cry, Kyungsoo slumps back against Chanyeol’s chest with a disgruntled moan. “For the record,” He says, wheezing slightly, too tired to shake off Chanyeol’s arms as they wrap around his midsection. “Jedi are useless assholes.”

“Um, right here?” Luhan says, his Lekku gesturing to his Lightsaber wildly. 

“You’re not a Jedi, yet.” Kyungsoo replies tiredly, the thrill of battle wearing off as bone aching weariness takes its place. 

Luhan seems unsure as to whether Kyungsoo’s words are meant as insult or compliment. 

“It’s a compliment.” Chanyeol confirms for him, noting the look of confusion crossing the Twi’lek’s features. “Don’t worry.” 

With a lethargic shuffle, Kyungsoo ventures towards the mainframe once more, poking his head under the desk in search of something. 

Crying in quiet triumph, he reaches a hand into the mess of cords, wrenching a black box from its depths; the wires spark, display screen going black-- Kyungsoo seems unperturbed, however, grinning smugly at his prize. 

“Information Storage Cube.” He clarifies, “Should be some pretty interesting shit on here.” 

“You’re a _genius_.” Chanyeol breathes, and Kyungsoo’s chest puffs slightly at the praise. 

“I know.” He replies, “But that doesn’t mean you should stop telling me.” 

“Is this how you flirt?” Luhan asks, single eyebrow raised in amusement, “Because this is _not_ how normal people flirt.” 

Any objection Kyungsoo has is cut off by Jongin’s excited voice as it cuts through the intercom. 

“We found Jongdae!” He cries, “We found Jongdae, and Baekhyun is around somewhere but he’s safe.” 

Whooping in glee, Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo by the waist, spinning him around in circles before all but throwing the captain onto the control panel. 

“Get your hands off me, you idiot!” He yells in protest, but he smiles anyway. Chanyeol leans forward, as if to kiss him--- 

A loud alarm blares through the base, a mechanical voice chanting _Self Destruct Sequence Initiated_ at regular intermissions. 

“One day, I am going to kill you, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo hisses, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist in one hand, and a shell-shocked Luhan’s in the other, leading them both back towards the entrance of the building.

 

\------

“Four Jedi, two droids, a bounty hunter and a smuggler stand on a frozen planet,” Chanyeol says with a laugh, “It sounds like the opening line to an awful joke.” 

“Especially when you add the part about them waiting for a hidden base for an evil militia group to self-destruct.” Luhan adds, smiling brightly, overjoyed that he’s being referred to as a _Jedi_ , overwhelmed that he’s made it out alive.

“It should be five Jedi.” Jongdae says quietly, “Baekhyun’s still in there.” 

The mood turns sombre, the eight of them turning towards the entryway expectantly. Each and every one of them straining their necks in an attempt to spot Baekhyun’s familiar head of blonde hair as it bobs through the ice and snow. 

Without warning, the base erupts into a ball of fire and debris, shards of metal raining from the sky as the fire billows into the sky before thinning out to dull flames, flicking at the twisted foundations of the ruined base. 

“No…” Chanyeol trails off, eyes desperately scanning the wreckage for any sign of life. “It can’t be-- he can’t.” 

Jongdae clings to hope, because it is all he has left; the explosion caused no tremor in the Force, Baekhyun’s voice did not cry out as he perished in fire and flames. There is still hope, there is _always_ hope---

A flash of magenta strikes through the reds and oranges of the flames, molten metal flung to the side through the sheer will of the Force. Baekhyun approaches the group with a display of raw power, navigating easily through the minefield of obstacles, Lightsaber in one hand while the other commands the Force with unparalleled skill. 

He approaches Jongdae, throwing his Saber to the icy ground, wrapping him in a warm embrace. 

“You came back for me,” Jongdae whispers, pressing soft kisses along Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“I did.” Baekhyun replies; he ventured to the edges of darkness and despair, returning for Jongdae as he asked. “And I’m never leaving again.” 

“No, you’re leaving now.” Kyungsoo interjects, ruining the moment. “We’re all leaving.” 

Poking and prodding, Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s weak cries of protest as he pushes the Jedi towards the EXODUS, Jongdae laughing as he trails along behind them. 

“Hey,” Sehun yells, brandishing Baekhyun’s discarded Lightsaber in his hand, “You forgot this!” 

“Leave it.” Baekhyun says with a laugh, stopping suddenly as he’s pushed up the ship’s ramp. Kyungsoo runs head first into his back, nearly knocking them both back onto the snow. “That’s the Lightsaber of a Sith, and I don’t need it anymore.” 

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae, and the two share a soft, almost secretive smile. 

\------

“Is this thing working?” Xiumin’s hologram flickers to life in the middle of the Jedi Council Room, his voice reaching the space a beat before his likeness moves to accompany the sound. 

It’s been years since Baekhyun has donned the traditional robes of the Jedi, and quite frankly, they’re stifling. The simplistic wardrobe of leather and linens from his days aboard the EXODUS are far more comfortable, he feels. 

“Stop wiggling.” Jongdae elbows him in the side, before straightening in his chair. Counsellor Wu Yifan eyes the two newly returned Jedi with a warning glare. 

“So, uh,” Xiumin says, pausing for a moment to wave at an excited Luhan. The newly appointed Jedi apprentice beams in pride, his Master, Jongin, looks equally as smug-- the youngest Jedi in history to take on an apprentice. It’s a rather important achievement. “I’ve analysed the data on the Information Storage Cube--”

“That I found, by the way.” Kyungsoo interjects, form suddenly appearing in the hologram next to Xiumin’s, “In case you were wondering who to pay.” 

“Your contribution to the cause will be handsomely rewarded,” Grand Master Kim Joonmyeon says, “But I’d like to know what Xiumin has found, if you please?” 

“There’s over a dozen bases, scattered throughout the territories.” Xiumin continues, shooting Kyungsoo a look, “It’s a big job, to be honest. There's a lot of work to be done, but these Echs assholes aren't going to quit until the entire faction is destroyed.” 

“How big are we talking?” Yifan asks, twisting in masked annoyance at the informant’s casual tone and vulgar language. “We’re still trying to re-establish the Council, we don’t really have that many people to spare.” 

“I’d say…” Xiumin trails off, “Four Jedi and two droids ought to do it.” 

He sends a wink in Baekhyun’s direction, “And maybe someone to replace my bartender, considering the Council has taken him, too.” 

“I volunteer for the bartending position,” Sehun raises his hand quickly. “It’ll be easy for me to stay in contact with everyone, and I can act as an informant to the Council while I’m out there.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Jongin asks with a grin, “Me and you, fighting together like in the old days?” 

“The old days? We got back a _week ago_.” Sehun scoffs, “Plus, I’ve had enough action to last me for a while. I deserve a holiday.” 

“You did literally nothing for the cause.” Jongdae interjects, “Therefore, you deserve nothing of the sort.” 

“I went to _Korriban_ for his sorry ass,” He replies with a hiss, pointing accusingly at Baekhyun, “I still haven’t managed to get the dirt from my tunic.” 

“Quiet, please.” Joonmyeon replies, rubbing at his temples with barely repressed frustration. “Five and the droids, is that all?” 

“We’re coming too!” Chanyeol cries, only his torso fitting into the frame. “Aren't we, honey?” 

“Don't call me honey.” Kyungsoo hisses, elbowing the stomach. “But yeah, we’re in. For a price.” 

“Your payment will be the knowledge that you took down an entire faction of militant extremists with a team of only eight people.” Yifan replies sternly. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we can just turn you and Baek in for bounty money along the way.” Chanyeol soothes, hand appearing in the hologram to ruffle a disgruntled looking Kyungsoo’s hair. “I promise we’ll come back to break you out.” 

“This is a mess,” Joonmyeon whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. In all his years with the council, never has he seen such a ragtag group of individuals; but their chemistry works, bonds strong enough to survive anything the Order of Echs may throw their way. “But it’s the only plan we've got.” 

“So it's decided,” Yifan says, voice booming through the chamber, “You'll take down The Order of Echs, and you will not return until you've completed your task.” 

Xiumin and Kyungsoo nod in understanding, with Chanyeol’s disembodied hand offering a thumbs up. They struggle to untangle themselves, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol fighting in the background as Xiumin bends forward, fiddling with switches as he attempts to disconnect the call. 

“Bye Minseok!” Sehun yells suddenly, shocking the chamber with his outburst. Xiumin’s hologram offers a small smile and a wave, before flickering as it disconnects.

“Who is Minseok?” Jongin asks, perturbed. The only rational explanation is that _Xiumin_ and _Minseok_ are one in the same, though he is completely unsure as to how Sehun came to hold that piece of quite frankly, _valuable_ information.

“That's Xiumin’s real name.” Sehun offers the with an inane sense of pride, confirming Jongin’s suspicious, but easing none of his curiosity.

“I've known him for _ten years_!” Luhan cries, leaping across the chairs to take Sehun by the neck of his robes, “How did you find out his name before I did?” 

“Some secrets aren’t meant to be told.” Sehun replies airily as he brushes the lingering dirt from Korriban off his robes. 

Luhan squints at him suspiciously. “You should probably grab some new clothes, by the way.” He says, addressing the group as a whole. “Jedi robes are a little conspicuous. We don’t want to stand out from the crowd.”

“Like Lightsabers aren’t obvious enough.” Baekhyun mutters, his own experiences reflecting his sentiments. Even in clothes more suited to a smuggler, the weapon of the Jedi is still easily recognisable. 

He traces his fingertips along the hilt of his new Lightsaber, the organic core crystal from the caves of Kardril; a blemished stone casting light in the palest of pinks.

“Does this mean I get to wear a sexy smugglers outfit of my own?” Jongdae whispers in Baekhyun’s ear, taking advantage of the chaotic mess of the Council Chamber to press a small kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Careful it’s not too sexy,” He replies, eyeing Jongdae up and down thoughtfully, “Or you won't be wearing it for long.”

“Is that a promise?” Jongdae asks breathily, hand coming to rest on Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Yeah. It’s a promise.” Baekhyun replies, lacing their fingers together. Their bond pulses, pink and gold hues combining almost visibly around them. 

Jongdae searches, looks deep into the soul of his love-- not a single trace of darkness remains.

**Author's Note:**

> I've altered a bit of canon for this:  
> 1\. The crystal Baek makes on Korriban is clear, but his fear turns it red. In canon, crystals are coloured and The Force does not dictate the colouring of one's Lightsaber.  
> 2\. You can't really make out using The Force, I'm sorry.  
> 3\. The geography is all weird. Korriban is nowhere near Rylon, which is nowhere near Hoth, but I've made them seem like neighbouring planets.


End file.
